As a vehicle-mounted antenna, a rod antenna, a film antenna or the like is proposed. A film antenna, which is attached to a vehicle windshield (window), is most often adopted recently, because it is not deformed by impact, does not generate whipping sounds, does not damage outlook. One example of such a film antenna is disclosed in JP 2004-72419A.
An improved film antenna is also proposed in US 2005/0264461 A1. This antenna is a loop type for receiving radio waves of UHF band (470 MHz to 770 MHz) corresponding to digital television broadcasting. It is preferred that this antenna is adapted to be capable of also receiving radio waves of VHF band (90 MHz to 220 MHz) corresponding to digital radio broadcasting in addition to the radio waves of the UHF band.
If a loop antenna is adapted to receive the radio waves of the VHF band, the antenna needs to have an antenna element length, which is about one half of the wavelength of the radio wave of the VHF band. As a result, the loop antenna becomes large in its entire size and hinders visibility through a vehicle windshield. If a loop antenna for receiving radio waves of the UHF band and a loop antenna for receiving radio waves of the VHF band are constructed separately, the two loop antennas must be attached to a vehicle windshield. As a result, assembling work becomes complicated, and adds costs due to necessity of power supply terminals and electric wirings for the two antennas.